Little Birthday Suprise
by KBC04070911
Summary: Sequel to my story The Castle Family


Hello fellow Caskett fans! I decided to write a sequel to my Castle story and I really hope you all like it! I am basing Mikaela off of my daughter. I really am surprised I had a chance to write a sequel but I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything related to Castle, if I did Beckett and Demmings would definitely NOT be together and we would get new episodes of Castle all year long and Castle and Beckett would have gotten together along time ago!**

Fair warning: I didn't have a beta so all mistakes are mine, but like I said before spell check and I are great friends.

Some background information: Mikeala is 4 ½ almost 5, she idolizes her big sister and is a huge mama's girl, she has her daddy, grandpa, and Uncle Ryan and Esposito wrapped around her finger. Rick and Kate have been married for 4 years and are extremely happy together. Alexis is now 21 and attends NYU for psychology.

"Mama, can we get a puppy?" Mikaela Castle asked her mother as she watched Kate cook dinner.

"Kaela, I told you a thousand times, we can't get a puppy." Kate told her daughter as she stirred the spaghetti noodles that were boiling on the stove.

"But mama, I really want a puppy and my birfday is coming up." The young Castle whined as she sat at the counter coloring her coloring book.

"Mikaela, don't whine. Daddy and I have told you we can't get a puppy. We will see what you get for your birthday." Kate warned her daughter before she threw a temper tantrum.

"Fine, but I'm gonna keep asking." Mikaela warned her mother as she got down and went into the living room to watch cartoons.

"You can ask all you want, the answer is still going to be no." Kate told her daughter and turned back to dinner.

"Your daughter asked for a puppy again today." Kate told her husband as they were getting ready for bed.

"Oh, and what did you tell 'My daughter' as you called her?" Rick asked his wife as he slid into bed and pulled the comforter back for her.

"I told her no, but I didn't tell her what she we were getting her for her birthday." Kate said as she smirked at her husband.

"Yes, we need to go to the pet shop and humane society to see what kind of puppies they there, I don't want to get her a big dog and I don't want to get her a little dog either." Rick said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I agree with you. Alexis doesn't have class tomorrow and I am off tomorrow, so maybe we can ask her to watch Kaela so we can go look at dogs, her birthday is Saturday." Kate told her husband before kissing him closing her eyes.

The next day

Alexis decided since it was such a nice day out that her and Mikaela should go to the park.

"Lexi, can you talk to mommy and daddy about getting me a puppy for my birfday?" Mikaela asked her sister as they walked to the playground.

"Micky, I don't think they are going to change their mind about a puppy, even if I talk to them." Alexis told her baby sister as they finally got to the playground and went over to the swings, since they have always been Mikaela's favorite thing to day at the park.

"But Lexi, I really want a puppy." Mikaela told her sister as she sat on the swing.

"Micky, I know you do and I would like to have a puppy to but I don't think your mommy and daddy are going to change their minds." She told her sister but had a knowing smirk on her face which she was glad her little sister couldn't see.

Layla's Pet Shop

Rick and Kate entered the store with a mission; find a puppy for their daughter. They headed over to where they heard the puppies yapping in hopes to find Mikaela the perfect puppy.

"Rick, look at this one, isn't it cute?" Kate gushed as she saw one of the puppies that was playing with a chew toy.

"Yes it is. Do you know what kind of dogs these are?" Rick asked his wife as he picked up the puppy.

"Yes, it says right here that they are **Staffordshire bull terriers and they only get to be 25- 35 lbs. I think that would be a good size dog for her." Kate said as she picked up the puppy she was looking at. It was black with a white patch over its eye and had a cute pink nose. **

**"I think that is a good size dog for a five year old. Is that one a boy or a girl?" Rick asked his wife as he reached over a pet the dog on the head.**

**"It's a little girl, which I would prefer we get her, I don't need a boy dog humping all of us." Kate laughed when she saw the look her husband gave her.**

**"Yea, I agree with you. Let me go ask the lady if she can hold the dog until Saturday." Rick said as he walked over to the pet shop owner to see about holding the dog until Saturday.**

**Saturday July 4****th**

**Mikaela's fifth birthday party was in full swing at the Castle loft. There where kids from her class at pre-school, both her grandmother and grandpa, uncles Ryan and Esposito and her godmother Lanie. From the number of gifts on the table it looked like Mikaela was going to be extremely spoiled this year.**

**"Mama, can I please open my presents?" Mikaela asked her mother as she walked over to the couch Kate was sitting on talking to Lanie.**

**"Alright Kaela, but please go get daddy and your uncles." Kate told her daughter as she and Lanie wrangled all the kids into the living room and had them all sit down. **

**"Alright munchkin, go sit down and grab any present you want." Rick told his daughter as he followed her over and sat down next to her and watched her grab a present and totally bypass the card and just tore into the paper. This process went on for a good half hour before all the presents were opened. Mikaela got a variety of things, ranging from books to toys to clothes. **

**"Kaela, there is one more present that your daddy and I got you but you have to close your eyes." Kate told her daughter with a smile on her face as she had Alexis go and get the puppy that was hidden in her room. When Alexis came back down with the puppy in her arms, Martha and Jim's eye both got wide not expecting their granddaughter's surprise present to be a puppy. Lanie had to contain her laughter as to not alert Mikaela and have her open her eyes and ruin the surprise. Alexis handed the puppy to Kate and then proceeded to watch her stepmother put the puppy in her little sister's arms.**

**"Mikaela, you can open your eyes." Kate told her daughter and made sure to be close enough to her incase she got to excited and dropped the puppy.**

**"A PUPPY!" Mikaela screeched and a smile broke out on her face. "Thank you mommy, thank you daddy." She said as she put the puppy down and gave both her parents a hug.**

**"Your welcome sweetheart, happy birthday" Rick said to his daughter as she went back to playing with the puppy and her friends.**

**Later that night**

**"Mikaela, it's time for bed." Rick said to his daughter who was playing with her grandpa and her puppy.**

**"But daddy I'm not tired." She said as she tried to hide the yawn that escaped.**

**"Hey sweet cheeks, how about I put you to bed tonight?" Jim Beckett asked his granddaughter as he picked her up.**

**"Alright grandpa. Daddy can you take Pinky outside please?" Mikaela asked her father as her grandpa carried her up to her room.**

**Ten minutes later, Mikaela was tucked in and Pinky was curled up at the foot of her bed. Kate and Rick sat next to their daughter waiting for her to go to sleep.**

**"Did you have a good birthday baby?" Kate asked her daughter as she brushed the hair off her face.**

**"Yes mama, thank you for my party." Mikaela said as she snuggled under her blankets.**

**"Your welcome sweetie, sleep tight, I love you." Kate told her daughter as she kissed her forehead and headed for the door.**

**"I love you too mama, you to daddy." Mikaela told her parents as she rolled over and closed her eyes.**

**"I love you to cupcake, sleep tight." Rick told his daughter and kissed her forehead before moving to the nightlight and turning it on then waling out the door.**

**"Did you see the look on everyone's face when Alexis brought Pinky down?" Kate asked as she washed her face of the make-up she was wearing.**

**"Yes, I thought mother was going to kill me and did you see Esposito hand Ryan ten bucks, I think they bet on whether or not she was going to get the puppy she has been asking everyone for." Rick said to his wife as she slid into bed with him.**

**"Yes, I do see that and I'm going to have a talk with the boys about betting on things, such as when we would get together, if you where going to propose, me being pregnant and if Kaela was a girl or a boy." Kate told Rick as she cuddled up with him.**

**"Boys will be boys," He said as he shut off the light and rolled over to wrap his arms around his wife.**

**"I love you Rick." Kate said before closing her eyes.**

**"I love you too." Rick told her as he too let sleep overcome him.**

**Well, there it is folks the sequel to The Castle Family. I honestly don't think this story was all that great, but I hope you guys like it. I have been so busy, my daughter just turned 3 on Thursday and her birthday party was Saturday, I had about 150 people here and there was a lot of fun family and friends going on so the party didn't end till about 2:00 this morning, I had this all written up Friday but didn't have a chance to post it until today. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, Staffordshire bull terrier are very good family dogs, I just got one for Mother's Day and she fits in great with the other 11 dogs we have.**


End file.
